En mission
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Draco est seul dans son lit. Mais où est donc passé son amour? Et s'il revenait une fois de plus très tard ? Et s'il revenait blessé? Et s'il ne revenait plus? Doutes, inquiétudes et amour au rdv


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

**En mission**

J'ai froid dans mon lit

J'ai froid sans toi la nuit

Encore une fois parti en mission

Encore une fois loin de la maison

Tu sais Harry je crois que tu ne m'aimes plus

Tu travailles comme si t'étais célibataire,

Fais partie de l'équipe la plus populaire,

Tu pourchasses de dangereux criminels

Et plus jamais tu ne m'appelles,

Pour me dire combien tu m'aimes

Que tu penses à moi quand même,

T'es régulièrement dans le journal

Oubliant même le devoir conjugal,

Je sais plus Harry, encore une fois tu n'es plus là,

Encore une fois je respire ton odeur dans les draps

Mes yeux sont vides. Je ne pleure pas. Je t'attends…

Comme chaque soir, mais ce soir-ci je vais te parler.

Il faut que je te le dise. Combien je t'aime, combien tu me manques.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon amour,…

Depuis quelque temps tu es distant. Obsédé par le travail. Sans arrêt au téléphone avec Ron, ton coéquipier. Tu sursautes à chacun de mes gestes, sembles stressé.

Le téléphone sonne. Ste Mangouste. Une infirmière m'annonce que tu es grièvement blessé. Tu t'es pris plusieurs doloris et de nombreux sorts de magie noire.

Tu es inconscient. Je ne perds pas une seconde et je transplanne et passe en vitesse grâce à mon badge de médicomage en chef. Je croise une infirmière de mon service.

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'elle me devance :

« - Bonjour boss, votre mari salle 312. Sous médico Zabini était de service de nuit et s'en est chargé. Il est hors de danger de mort mais il y a risque de rechute important. »

Je la remercie d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre ma course effrénée vers la chambre 312, service des blessés graves domaine de magie noire. Je suis tout de même inquiet.

J'arrive enfin et je vois que Blaise est encore occupé, tu es vraiment mal en point. Etant de ta famille je n'ai pas le droit de te soigner, j'ai confiance en Blaise pour çà. Tu m'as entendu arriver et je te vois ouvrir les yeux péniblement. Tu me souris et me murmures du bout des lèvres un « je t'aime » et je me rends compte que je te souris en réponse.

Tu à l'air heureux et tu te rendors. Je m'assois sur le coin de ton lit et te tiens la main.

Après la mort de Voldemort, tu as eu ce coma terrible et depuis, tu n'avais plus visité l'hôpital et te voir dans cet état me fait mal. Une voix me fait me retourner. C'est Weasley, ton équipier. Je vais enfin savoir. Il m'explique que vous étiez sur le gros coup : Bellatrix Lestranges. La femme que tu détestes le plus au monde, Harry. J'apprends alors que vous la pistiez depuis environ deux semaines, ce qui correspond à ta période d'éloignement. Tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de penser que c'était ma tante.

Qu'elle faisait partie de ma famille. Cette femme tu la haïssais tellement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu es devenu auror. Venger Sirius.

J'apprends par la Belette que vous vous êtes bien battus. Ce qui me fait le plus fulminer c'est que Weasley n'a aucune blessure et je comprends alors que tu t'es jeté devant lui au moment où il était par terre pour bloquer un sort mais que Bellatrix en a profité pour t'en lancer un, de magie noire, très douloureux qui arrache la peau et brûle. Elle riait, te débitait des horreurs sur Sirius et malgré ta souffrance, lorsqu'elle se croyait gagnante, tu l'as tuée et tu es tombé inanimé. C'est Weasley qui t'a ramené. Une chose de bien qu'il ait faite au moins celui-là. Le plus important c'est que tu sois tiré d'affaires. Je vais bien veiller sur toi mon amour maintenant, je te le promets.

Je m'installe à tes côtés, apaisé par ton souffle qui m'indique que tu dors et je te serre contre moi. Et, c'est peut-être mon imagination, mais je crois t'avoir vu sourire dans ton sommeil…

Je m'endors, pressé contre ton corps musclé et chaud.

Au moins je suis sûr que personne ne me fera de remarques.

Je suis tout de même le patron de ce service ! Et je pourrai te ramener la maison et bien m'occuper de toi.

Le sommeil me rattrape et je te rejoins au pays des merveilles.

Maintenant je n'ai plus froid

Bien serré contre toi,

Je te chante des louanges

Je respire ton parfum des Anges.

Et lorsque tu te réveilleras

Je serai allongé près de toi

Tes blessures on pensera

Et notre vie reprendra

Pareille semblable, sauf que je t'aimerai encore plus à chaque heure qui passe.

Vraiment monsieur Potter-Malfoy, pas moyen de passer une vie tranquille avec vous…


End file.
